legend_risingempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance
You can receive technology buffs after joining a alliance. Technology buffs will bring great benefits to your territories, therefore it is important to learn about the alliance Technology System. Where to find the alliance Technology? * Click on the alliance icon in the main menu↓ Click on the “Tech” button at the bottom of the screen↓ (The number under “Tech” shows how many times you can make a donation) You will see the Technology Buff interface↓ How to check what buffs you have? * Click on the up arrow To see the list of Technology Buffs↓ * You need to clear certain requirements to gain or upgrade these buffs. How to upgrade these bonuses? For example, if you want to upgrade the Economy bonuses, you need to click on the circle for Economy↓ Then you will see the Technology Tree for the field of Economy↓ You have to first develop the basic technologies placed on the upper portion, in order to develop the advanced technologies in the lower portion↓ For example, you have to first develop “Shape Axe” and “Giant Hammer”↓ To donate and develop “Production Proficient - Food” ↓ Click on the “Sharp Axe” icon on the left upper corner, you will see the effect provided by “Sharp Axe”, which can increase logging speed. ↓ You need to upgrade the technology to enhance the effect gained from this technology. Click this button to make donations to this technology↓ There is a donation limit which will refill by a time↓ When the requirement has been met, the commander can upgrade the technology↓ Technology upgrade requires donations from all alliance members. Therefore, it is important for members to make donations regularly, not only will this help your alliance, but you would also enjoy better bonuses. Tips： If the commander click on the thumb icon↓ A thumb will show up beside the technology icon↓ This is a recommendation marker from the Commander. This way the commander can signal to the alliance members which technology to focus on upgrading next. Technology Genres and Effects Alliance Technology can be separated into 3 genres： Economy, Military, Tech 'Economy:' Economy technologies can provide buffs to production, manufacturing, market and trade caravan. 'Economy buffs include' Increase logging speed Increase stone mining speed Increase ore mining speed Increase gathering speed in the hunting lodge Increase trade caravan’s capacity Increase the speed of food production Increase production speed of Farming buildings Increase building’s processing speed Increase the move speed of trade caravan Increase sliver crowns production speed Increase the stamina limit of trade caravan Increase crystal mining speed 'Military:' Military includes buffs such as defense building buff, ATK buff, mobility buff, HP buff etc. 'Military buffs include：' Increase troops’ move speed in the wilderness Increase weapon production speed Increase treating speed of wounded soldiers in hospital Increase turret’s ATK Increase turret’s durability Increase the durability of castle, rampart and gate Increase mobility limit Increase the recovery speed of mobility Reduce mobility cost Increase soldiers’ capacity Increase the Lord’s ATK Increase the Lord’s HP Increase the Army’s ATK Increase the Army’s HP 'Tech:' Tech bonuses can increase Storehouse’s capacity, member limit, research speed and construction speed. 'Tech’s genre includes：' Increase alliance’s member limit Increase construction speed Increase research speed Increase storehouse’s capacity Provide additional alliance’s member limit As you can see, alliance technology provides many useful bonuses, therefore it is crucial for everyone to contribute to the alliance and make it more prosperous.